


She could be the Devil

by fabulousfairytales



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Reverse role, i love reverse roles, it's so much fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousfairytales/pseuds/fabulousfairytales
Summary: Reverse roles in which Lucifer Morningstar is a Detective of the LAPD and Chloe Decker is the Devil. Fluff.





	She could be the Devil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kanshou87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanshou87/gifts).



> So this little thing was made as part of the Deckerstar Summer Exchange for kanshou87! Enjoy!

“What a sick bastard. Cutting out her eyeballs? Who does that shit?”  
Lucifer Morningstar was one of the brightest at the LAPD. After his mother was murdered by a serial killer, he decided to give up his club and join the law enforcement to find her killer. After he became a detective, he met Mazikeen. She was Ella’s colleague, so they saw each other quite often and eventually became best friends. And since they both had a dark humor, they got along just fine.

“I don’t know, but that’s not all. I found a few fabricated blue feathers. Looks like they could be from a feather boa or something. I’m sending it to the lab. Maybe we’ll find some DNA,” Maze said. Her friend nodded and got up. He always had to think of his mother when he saw victims like this. Her killer had cut her tongue out after she was dead. He remembers the day when the police came to their house like it was yesterday.

As he went back to his car, he noticed a certain blonde watching him. Of course Chloe Decker would be here. He’d been working with her for over a year now and there was no ending in sight. Not that he wanted to end his partnership with the rather egocentric actress. He actually enjoyed her being around, especially with that to him still confusing talent making everyone tell her what they desired. Well, almost everyone. He was immune to her. And he knew that it drove her up the walls.

“Chloe, nice that you could make it at that time,” Lucifer greeted, taking off the latex gloves.

“Oh Detective, I will always crawl out of bed for you,” she replied with a wink. Lucifer just shook his head in amusement.

.

It was the next morning, when they arrested a suspect. And ex-boyfriend of the victim who worked at a costume rental.

“Hey Maze! Have you seen our little self-proclaimed devil? We got a suspect and her… talent might come in handy,” the detective asked. Maze looked up from the dead body in front of her and smirked. As if he couldn’t make it a second without her.

“Yeah, I think she went out to get some food, she should be back in a couple of minutes.” Lucifer nodded and was about to leave, when Maze continued.

“What is it between the two of you? I mean she’s into you, makes it clear every single time she opens her mouth. And you don’t seem so reluctant yourself.”

“Maze –“

“Don’t ‘Maze’ me. We’ve known each other for quite some time now. I just want you to be happy. Plus, Trixie already loves her, so that’s one less problem,” the woman said with a smile. Lucifer smirked.

“And there I thought you hated talking about emotions,” the man replied.

“Just don’t tell anyone about this.”

“I would never.”

.

It was very useful to have a brother who could pick up your daughter when you’re still at work. And it was even funnier when said brother would bring the daughter to your workplace, with your child-hating partner being there. Especially if your daughter practically fell in love with this child-hating partner.

In the beginning, he was skeptical and tried to keep Trixie away from Chloe. But even though the woman would call Trixie ‘spawn’ or ‘offspring’, he noticed that his daughter was indeed growing on the blonde.

So naturally, he smiled when he saw Trixie and Amenadiel sitting at his desk, waiting for him.

“Hey you two!” He greeted.

“Daddy!” Trixie exclaimed and hugged his legs, before he could even bend down. Amenadiel just grinned.

“Hey my little monkey! How was school today?” Lucifer asked and arranged the loosely hanging strands behind her ears. He gave a nod to his brother who got up to get Trixie a cup of hot cocoa from the kitchen.  

“Pretty okay. I drew a picture for Chloe!” She rummaged in her backpack until she found what she was looking for. She then presented the picture to Lucifer. It was them, Amenadiel, Maze and Chloe, whereby the latter one had two little horns which made him chuckle.

“Do you think she will like it?” Trixie asked.

“Oh, I’m pretty sure, but why don’t you ask her that yourself?” He suggested and pointed with his head behind her, where Chloe entered the room.

“Chloe!” The little girl called when she saw the devil and started running to her.

“Little human,” she stated and prepared herself for the impact which the girl would make when hugging her legs as always. She awkwardly patted the girl’s head until her legs were free again. Yes, she felt uncomfortable around children, but only because they’re so damn stupid and gross all the time. It’s not so hard to understand that you shouldn’t lick random glass panes.

However, Trixie was different. She was a child, yes, and sometimes she still got irritated by her, but the little offspring was indeed pretty smart for her age. Of course she was, she was Lucifer’s offspring. Although she would never admit that thought out loud.

“Chloe, I drew a picture in school today! Do you want to see it?” Trixie asked with big eyes. The devil sighed. She looked over to her partner who gave her a stern glance, before she put a small smile on her face and nodded.

“Of course, spawn.” If she would’ve been honest with herself, then she would admit that she was curious to see what the child had drawn. But she had a reputation to uphold. (which didn’t change the fact that she already would do anything to keep that child happy and save.)

When Trixie came back, Chloe crouched down to the child’s level to have a look at the picture.

“We had to draw our families, so I drew us all. See, that’s daddy and me. And over there are Auntie Maze and Uncle Amenadiel. And that’s you,” she pointed at the blonde figure with horns, “I made it for you, so you can keep it! Do you like it?“ She asked expectant. At first, Chloe didn’t know what to say. It was kinda strange that this little girl considered her part of her family. But it was also endearing and she just couldn’t hide her genuine smile.

“It’s really nice, spawn. Thank you,” she just said and patted Trixie’s head once again. The girl giggled, hugged the devil again and then ran off to Amenadiel who came back with the hot beverage.

When Chloe got up again, she felt kinda weird. She didn’t know what it was, but she was sure to ask Dr. Linda later about it.

“That was very nice of you. To say that to her,” Lucifer stated.

“I only said the truth. You know I never lie, Detective,” Chloe replied.

“I forgot, the _devil_ doesn’t lie.”

With a smile, he put his arm around her shoulder, watching his daughter drink the hot cocoa while talking animated to Amenadiel. This woman was still a puzzle to him. And yet, he knew that he’d be miserable without her. Because just like Trixie, he already considered this sometimes strange woman his family. One day he will figure everything out. But until then, everything is just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to leave some few nice words?   
> Just do it! :)


End file.
